Balas Budi Tak Pernah Senista Ini
by charisinme
Summary: Kagura seharusnya tahu kalau apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Okita "Sadis" Sougo akan selalu berdampak buruk baginya. Terutama ketika Sadis berniat menolongnya. / AU themed fanfic. Rate T because of these two's foul mouth. Enjoy!
1. Prolog

Hai! Ini adalah fanfiksi pertama saya dalam fandom Gintama. Oh, dan fanfiksi pertama saya setelah... 5 tahun? 6 tahun? Yah, begitulah.

Well, tanpa banyak bacot, enjoy!

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

 **Gintama (c) Hideaki Sorachi**

 **Warning: AU themed**

 **Rated T because of our main casts' foul mouth**

 **Semua karakter yang ada dalam fanfiksi ini bukan milik saya dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material sedikit pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

* * *

"OI SADIS BAU! BANTU AKU TURUN!"

Gadis remaja itu terus menerus mengeluarkan sumpah serapah ke pada lelaki, Sougo, yang kini ada di bawah pohon sambil menyeringai. Ia ingin sekali mencakar wajah sadis menyebalkan itu dan menjambak rambut coklat pasir si laki-laki tetapi apa daya, ia hanya bisa memeluk erat batang pohon dan hanya berharap kalau ia tidak akan jatuh.

Sougo mencoba tidak memedulikan segala serapahan gadis itu. Ia sudah biasa. Justru iai menikmati teriakan si gadis yang ia tahu sebenarnya tengah ketakutan setengah mati. Ah, ia benar-benar tak ada bosannya memandangi wajah setengah marah dan setengah takut gadis berambut Vermillion itu.

"Oi, Gadis Cina," panggil Sougo ke gadis di atas pohon, Kagura.

"APA, BOCAH SIALAN?!"

Sougo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bocah, katanya? Hei, bahkan Kagura tak lebih tua darinya. Tidak, Kagura lebih muda 4 tahun darinya! Benar-benar kurang ajar anak ini…. Tapi, ia merasa kasian juga melihat si gadis remaja itu memeluk batang pohon tanpa bisa ke mana-mana. Hari juga sudah semakin malam. Angin musim gugur benar-benar menusuk di malam hari. Melihat anak itu hanya memakai jaket tipis... berani taruhan. Pasti dia kedinginan di atas sana.

Berhubung jiwa sadisnya tidak sedang tinggi-tingginya, akan kubantu dia, pikirnya.

"Kalau kau ingin turun, lompat saja. Nanti akan kutangkap."

"OGAH! AKU TAK PERCAYA! KAU PASTI AKAN MENJATUHKANKU!"

Sougo menghela napas. Niat baiknya malah diragukan begini.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kau akan terus di atas sana sampai, paling tidak, tengah malam saat Boss pulang dari Pachinko. Dan kau tak bisa mengandalkan Kondou-san maupun Hijikata sialan karena mereka tidak akan pulang malam ini. Jadi, selamat kedinginan~ " Lalu ia segera berbalik badan dan angkat kaki. Namun baru beberapa langkah-

"Hei, tunggu!"

Sougo berbalik badan dan tersenyum menang melihat gadis itu yang kini sedang memasang wajah kecut.

Kagura merasa setengah menyesal memanggil Sougo kembali setelah melihat senyum kemenangan di wajah itu. Ia tidak sudi jadi babu cowok sadis itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tak mungkin ia menunggu Gin-chan pulang dari Pachinko dan membantunya turun dari sini. Ini sudah 3 jam dia ada di atas sini dan ia sudah kedinginan. Hidungnya mulai terasa membeku. Kalau terus begini, bisa-bisa ia akan masuk angin besok.

Serius, terkutuklah seseorang yang mencuri tangga yang ia pakai untuk memanjat pohon di rumahnya saat ia tertidur di atas sana! Padahal tangga itu adalah tangga yang ia pinjam (tanpa izin) dari kakek botak yang tinggal di blok sebelah! Ini namanya pencarian, eh, pencurian! Kalau yang dilakukan Kagura bukan mencuri, loh ya. Kagura tadi meminjam. Meskipun tanpa izin, sih. (Yang Kagura tidak tahu, sebenarnya yang mengambil tangga yang ia pinjam coretcuricoret adalah kakek-kakek botak yang mencari tangganya)

"Awas kalau kau sampai menjatuhkanku! Kubunuh kau!" Ancam Kagura sambil memberikan tatapan tajam ke Sougo.

"Terserah kau saja mau percaya atau tidak. Yang penting, cepat turun! Aku mulai kedinginan!"

Kagura memberikan tatapan tak percaya ke Sougo selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mempersiapkan ancang-ancang untuk lompat. Akan tetapi, seketika angin yang lumayan kencang berhembus dan ia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan mulai terjatuh-

"WUAH!"

"Oi! Hati-hati!"

BRUK!

"Aduduh… " Kagura merasakan pantatnya agak nyeri. Tapi... Loh? Rasanya tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan.

"Ga, gadis Cina, sampai kapan kau mau menduduki perutku… Kau lumayan berat, tau."

Kagura memandang ke bawahnya. Gadis itu ternyata mendarat di perut Sougo yang tadi berusaha menangkapnya namun tak berjalan mulus.

Kagura segera beranjak dari perut Sougo dan menatap laki-laki itu dengan muka cemberut. Sougo bernapas lega merasakan beban di perutnya terangkat. Hah… Ia pikir ia akan mati tadi. Loh, kakinya rasanya sedikit nyeri.

"Sa, sadis bodoh! Seharusnya kau menangkapku dengan benar tadi! Lihat! Bajuku jadi kotor, kan!" Kagura menunjuk sedikit noda di bagian bawa roknya yang terkena tanah.

Sougo melongo tak habis pikir dengan ucapan gadis mata biru barusan. Padahal kalau soal baju, kondisi seragamnya sekarang ini lebih parah. Bagian belakang seragamnya sekarang berbercak coklat tanah. Oh, jangan lupa juga rasa nyeri di kakinya. Sepertinya pergelangan kakinya sedikit terkilir saat mencoba menangkap bocah itu.

"Kau ini…." geram Sougo. Kemudian ia mencubit kedua pipi Kagura kencang. "Bukannya terima kasih sudah ditolong, malah komplain!"

"Awww! Hyakhiihh! Lefhasykaaann, dwasyay swadwisshh!" (Aww! Sakiit! Lepaskaan, dasar sadiiiiss!)

DUAK!

"ADAW!"

Sougo melepaskan cubitannya dan segera memegangi kaki naasnya yang ditendang Kagura. Sudah terkilir, kena tendang pula. Nasibnya memang tidak pernah baik jika berurusan dengan Gadis Cina itu.

Kagura dengan sudah tidak peduli dengan keadaan Sougo dan segera berlari masuk ke apartemennya. Sedangkan Sougo dengan kaki terkilirnya mencoba untuk berjalan pelan-pelan dan tertatih untuk pulang ke rumahnya sendiri yang berada tepat di samping rumah Kagura.

* * *

Sougo dan Kagura adalah tetangga sejak 4 tahun yang lalu. Kagura bukan orang Jepang. Kagura pindah dari Tiongkok, negaranya, ke Tokyo dan tinggal bersama Sakata Gintoki, yang sering ia sebut Gin-chan, yang merupakan paman jauhnya (Gin-chan adalah anak dari sepupu jauhnya sepupu dari istri adik mantunya kakak kakeknya. Benar-benar jauh sekali) sejak ia berumur 11 tahun. Ia pindah karena ibunya meninggal dan ayah botaknya yang kurang bertanggung jawab itu menitipkannya pada Gin-chan yang merupakan orang Jepang dengan alasan tidak mau anaknya harus hidup sendiri. Pekerjaan ayahnya yang merupakan pelaut memang tak memungkinkan sang ayah untuk berada di rumah. Karena tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya, ia akhirnya menitipkan Kagura ke Gintoki. Oh, iya, ia juga memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki. Namun kakaknya menghilang sejak ibunya meninggal. Ia bilang ingin membalaskan dendam ibunya ke ayahnya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan kakak bodohnya itu, sungguh.

Kini Kagura hidup dengan Gin-chan dan Sadaharu, anjing yang mereka pelihara, dan tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil di pinggiran Tokyo. Sejak pertama kali ia pindah, ia sudah "akrab" dengan Okita Sougo, laki-laki yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya yang tinggal di rumah sebelah bangunan apartemen kecilnya tersebut. Rumah itu terdiri dari Okita Sougo, Hijikata Mitsuba (kakak perempuan Sougo), Hijikata Toushiro (suami Mitsuba), dan Kondo Isao (wali dari Sougo dan Mitsuba, serta secara mengejutkan adalah atasan Hijikata). Kagura dan Sougo bisa "dekat" karena sewaktu mereka pertama kali bertemu, Sougo dengan "baik"nya memberikan Kagura "hadiah" yang berisi kecoa. Tentu saja melihat itu Kagura kecil menangis "bahagia", kalau menurut Sougo. Sejak saat itulah, mereka berdua tidak bisa terpisahkan. Kagura selalu memperhatikan Sougo (hati-hati jika kesadisan Sougo kumat) dan Sougo selalu mengajak Kagura bermain (mengerjai Kagura tiap waktu). Mereka sangat akrab, bagaikan kucing dan anjing.

"Aaahhh! Hari ini benar-benar buruk! Ini semua pasti semua gara-gara Sadis sialan!"

Kembali ke Kagura, gadis itu tengah mencak-mencak sambil mengeringkan dirinya yang baru saja mandi. Dalam logika Kagura, semua kesialan yang menimpanya disebabkan oleh Sougo.

"Benar-benar…"

PING

Fokus Kagura terdistraksi oleh bunyi notifikasi ponselnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat siapa yang mengechat. Mungkin saja itu Souyo-chan, sahabatnya di sekolah. Souyo-chan memang sering mengirim chat jam segini...

'Okita Sougo'

Bibir Kagura menekuk ke bawah. Ia menekan tombol notifikasi untuk melihat untuk apa si sadis itu mengirim chat. Kalau isinya menyebalkan, ia bersumpah akan menjejalinya dengan tai Sadaharu.

 _Okita Sougo: Kau harus berterima kasih dan meminta maaf padaku._

 _Okita Sougo: Lihat, setelah aku menolongmu, kau malah mendedangku dan membuat kakiku begini._

 _Okita Sougo sent a picture_

Detik itu juga Kagura langsung merasa bersalah. Mau ia kesal dengan Sougo seperti apapun, ia tidak tega melihat apa yang terjadi di kaki laki-laki itu. Di gambar itu terdapat foto pergelangan kaki si Sadis yang membengkak dan mengungu. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat Kagura ngilu. Pasti bakal lama sembuhnya itu...

 _Kagura-chan: Uh-oh, Sadis , pasti sakit, ya._

 _Okita Sougo: Oh, ya. Sakit sekali sampai-sampai aku tak bisa jalan. Sebagai hukuman, kau harus jadi babuku sampai kakiku sembuh._

Kagura mengucek matanya, berharap ia salah baca.

 _Kagura-chan: A, apa?! Babumu?! Ogah!_

 _Okita Sougo: Aw, kakiku rasanya sakit sekali, Cina. Kau tau, ketika aku menangkapmu tadi, kakiku sebenarnya sudah terkilir. Lalu kau menendangku. Dan kau bisa lihat sendiri hasilnya._

Oke, rasa salah meningkat dua kali lipat.

 _Okita Sougo: Rasanya sakit sekali, Cina._

 _Kagura-chan: ..._

 _Okita Sougo: Sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa jalan dalam waktu yang lama gara-gara ini._

 _Kagura-chan: Uhh..._

 _Okita Sougo: Bagaimana bisa aku ke sekolah? Lalu, bagaimana aku akan menjalankan kegiatan klub? Bahkan orang yang membuatku begini tak mau bertanggu jawab._

 _Kagura-chan: ...UGH! BAIKLAH! BAIKLAH! AKU MENGERTI!_

 _Okita Sougo: Hmm? Kau mengerti apa?_

 _Kagura-chan: Uhh… Kau tau, lah maksudku. Masa aku harus mengatakannya?_

 _Okita Sougo: Tentu saja._

 _Kagura-chan: Aku tidak mau!_

 _Okita Sougo: Aw, kakiku._

 _Kagura-chan: Kau memang sadis sialan yang suka memanfaatkan kebaikan orang lain terkutuklah kau._

 _Kagura-chan: Aku akan jadi pesuruhmu sampai kau sembuh_

 _Kagura-chan: Oh, kurasa aku harus menjernihkan pikiranku. Tak bisa dipercaya aku mengetikkan kata-kata nista itu._

 _Okita Sougo: Bukan pesuruh, babu._

 _Kagura-chan: Ah, masa bodoh! Sama saja!_

 _Okita Sougo: Oke, aku memegang janjimu. Aku sudah menscreenshootnya agar kau tak bisa mengelak._

 _Okita Sougo sent a picture_

Kagura bisa melihat screenshoot chatnya dengan Sougo. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menghapus itu semua.

 _Kagura-chan: Sadis sialan, mati dan pergi ke neraka, sana._

 _Okita Sougo: Aku tau kau akan kesepian tanpaku, Cina._

 _Kagura-chan: Kau menjijikkan. Enyah, sana!_

Kagura mengehela napas panjang. Ah! Dia benar-benar sial hari ini!

PING!

'Okita Sougo'

"Ada apa lagi, sih, si Sadis itu…"

 _Okita Sougo: Kau seharusnya memakai celana kalau ingin memanjat pohon._

 _Okita Sougo: Motif kelinci. Seleramu memang selera anak-anak, ya._

 _Okita Sougo: Oh, iya. Aku lupa. Kau memang anak-anak._

Kagura bisa merasakan darah mengalir ke wajahnya. Beberapa karena malu, sebagian besar karena marah.

"OKITA SOUGO KAU SADIS MESUM SIALAAAAAANNNN!"

Di kamarnya, Sougo hanya terkekeh mendengar teriakan frustasi tetangganya. Ia benar-benar menantikan hari-hari di mana ia bisa bersenang-senang dengan Gadis Cina itu.

* * *

How was it? Did you enjoy it? Or no? Mana pun itu, tolong review, ya! Review anda dapat menyelamatkan hidup(?)!


	2. Chapter 1

Hai, semua!

Karena lupa menjelaskan di chapter sebelumnya, aku jelasin di sini. Kagura 14 tahun dan kelas 2 SMP sedangkan Sougo 18 tahun dan kelas 2 SMA. Karena _setting_ nya Musim gugur sekitar Oktober, walau terlihat 14 tahun dan 18 tahun, sebenarnya selisih umur mereka adalah 3 tahun lebih beberapa bulan. Agak beda dengan _canon_ memang. Yah, tapi namanya juga fanfiksi AU themed. Harap maklum aja. :p /ngeles aja lu

Oh, iya. Judul ganti sedikit karena judul yang lama entah kenapa terdengar sangat angst lol

 _Well_ , _enjoy this chapter_!

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

 **Gintama (c) Hideaki Sorachi**

 **Warning: AU themed, Kagura 14 y.o., Okita 18 y.o., Humor krispi**

 **Rated T because of our main casts' foul mouth**

 **Semua karakter yang ada dalam fanfiksi ini bukan milik saya dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material sedikit pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

* * *

Cicitan burung yang ada di luar jendela kamarnya terdengar ke telinga gadis yang masih berada di ambang mimpi. Merasa terganggu dengan suara cicitan tersebut, Kagura merapatkan selimutnya sampai ke atas kepalanya. Kehangatan dan kelembutan selimutnya membuat Kagura ingin berlama-lama di kasurnya yang nyaman, sekali lagi mempersiapkan diri untuk terjun ke dunia mimpi….

 **PING**

 **PING**

 **PINGPINGPING**

Atau tidak.

Sambil menggerutu ia mengambil ponselnya dan ingin mengutuk siapapun yang mengganggu tidur cantiknya.

 _Okita Sougo sent a message_

Oh, khusus yang ini, dia ingin membunuhnya langsung dengan tangannya sendiri.

 _Okita Sougo: Gadis Cina, bangun._

 _Okita Sougo: Bangun sekarang. Aku tak mau rekor tak pernah terlambatku ternodai gara-gara kemalasanmu._

 _Okita Sougo: Oiii. Banguuunnn._

 _Okita Sougo: Gendut, banguuuunn._

 _Okita Sougo: Dada rata, banguuuunnn._

 _Kagura-chan: BERHENTI_ SPANKING _, SADIS! DEMI BELEK SADAHARU, INI MASIH SETENGAH 6! KELAS BARU MULAI PUKUL 8.30! DAN YANG TERAKHIR ITU PELECEHAN SEKSUAL!_

 _Okita Sougo:_ Spamming _, Cina. Yah, kalau kau mau di_ spank _, aku sih bersedia._

 _Okita Sougo: Dan itu kamu yang masuk jam setengah 9. Aku, sebagai anak SMA yang rajin, pintar, dan paling populer seantero sekolah harus datang latihan pagi jam 7._

 _Kagura-chan: Serius, Sadis. Kamu menjijikkan._

 _Kagura-chan: Lagian, apa peduliku kalau kamu harus datang jam 7 atau bahkan jam 5 pagi? Urus dirimu sendiri, sana. Jangan ganggu._

 _Okita Sougo sent a picture_

Oh, itu screenshoot percakapan mereka tadi malam.

 _Okita Sougo: Karena mulai hari ini kamu adalah babuku. Dan aku tidak bisa pergi sendiri. Kau tahu, kemarin aku MENYELAMATKAN seorang GADIS CINA. Tapi setelah KUSELAMATKAN, dia malah MENENDANG kakiku dan sekarang kakiku BENGKAK parah. Oh, rasanya kakiku sakit sekali. :(_

Kagura mendengus. Berlebihan sekali jelmaan iblis satu ini.

 _Kagura-chan: Kalau kakimu sesakit itu, kenapa juga harus ikut latihan pagi? Bolos saja!_

 _Okita Sougo: Cina, kamu tidak buta, kan? Bisa baca, kan? Aku ini siswa teladan. Walaupun kakiku seperti ini, aku harus tetap datang latihan. Meski hanya melihat._

 _Okita Sougo: Lagipula, kamu kan babuku. Berarti kata-kataku sekarang mutlak._

 _Kagura-chan: Sumpah, ribet banget. Uhh.. baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu. Jam setengah 7 kutunggu kau di depan._

 _Okita Sougo: Oh iya, Cina. Buatkan aku bekal juga._

 _Kagura-chan: KENAPA AKU JUGA HARUS BUAT BEKAL UNTUKMU?!_

 _Okita Sougo: Aku tidak bisa jalan dengan bebas, Cina. Bagaimana bisa aku ke kantin dengan kaki seperti ini?_

 _Kagura-chan: …. Minta buatkan Mitsuba-_ neesan.

 _Okita Sougo: Sesayang apapun aku dengan_ Ane-ue _, bisa mencret-mencret aku kalau makan masakannya._

Setelah dipikir-pikir, Kagura mengangguk setuju. Tak ada orang normal manapun yang mampu memakan makanan buatan Mitsuba-neesan dengan selamat. Kalau tidak mencret-mencret seminggu, atau kena sakit maag, atau bahkan campuran keduanya. Bahkan Mie Zamyang* yang dicampur Bon Chili* level 30 kalah pedas.

Kagura segera bangun dan bersiap-siap untuk membuat sarapan dan bekal. Ia menyiapkan tamagoyaki yang cukup untuk sarapan 2 orang dan bekal untuk 3 orang. Namun yang berbeda, untuk bekal ia juga menyiapkan onigiri. Sejak kecil Kagura memang sudah terbiasa bersih-bersih atau pun memasak. Waktu Maminya masih hidup, ia sering membantu Mami di dapur. Terima kasih ke pada Gin-chan karena sejak tinggal dengan bujangan pemalas itu, kemampuan memasak dan bersih-bersih Kagura semakin terasah. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak pernah bangun sepagi ini untuk memasak, sih...

Kagura mendengar suara dengkuran yang tak asing. Ia melongok dan melihat sosok walinya yang tergeletak di depan TV. Bau menyengat alkohol sisa semalam masuk ke indra penciumannya. Sepertinya Gin-chan mabuk parah semalam dan tak mampu mencapai kamarnya sendiri. Ia mendesah. Dasar, Gin-chan payah, batinnya.

Bunyi berdesis minyak dan harum telur membuat Gintoki terbangun. Dengan setengah sadar ia menoleh ke arah jam. Masih jam 6 kurang dan Kagura sudah bangun serta menyiapkan makanan?

"Ka, Kagura-chan, kamu sehat? Kalau sakit, mending tidak usah masuk dulu," ucap Gintoki dengan sedikit terbata.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Gin-chan! Aku sehat, kok. Kenapa?"

"Ini masih pagi dan kau sudah bangun… Pasti ada yang salah," Gintoki menggeleng kepala terkejut, "Kalau kamu tidak sakit, berarti….." wajah Gintoki memucat, "mau ada badai besar…? Atau…. DUNIA SUDAH MAU KIAMAT?!"

BLETAK!

Kagura yang kesal dengan komentar Gintoki melempar panci sekuat tenaga ke rambut keriting natural walinya. Alhasil, sang wali kembali ke alam mimpi dengan bintang-bintang yang berputar di kepala.

Ia melihat jam. 6.15. Sial, bisa terlambat kalau begini. Dengan terburu-buru, ia bersiap-siap. Setengah 7 pas, ia sudah siap berangkat. Ia mengeluarkan sepedanya dan segera mengirim _chat_ ke Sougo.

Tak berapa lama, ia melihat Sougo membuka pintu dengan sedikit dibantu Mitsuba-neesan. Melihat Sougo berjalan dengan tertatih sebenarnya membuat perasaan bersalahnya makin besar. Tapi ia tidak akan memberi tahu Sadis. Kalau tahu, bisa-bisa dia akan makin dimanfaatkan.

Mitsuba melihat Kagura yang menunggu hanya bisa memberikan senyum seperti meminta maaf. Dan Kagura memberikan senyum tulusnya kepada Mitsuba. Sebrengsek apa pun adik orang ini, ia tidak bisa membenci Mitsuba. Mitsuba adalah wanita baik. Auranýa mengingatkan Kagura terhadap mendiang Maminya.

"Maaf ya, Kagura-chan… Anak ini malah merepotkanmu," ucap Mitsuba sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Sudahlah, _Ane-ue_. Tidak usah pedulikan bocah ini. Gara-gara dia juga, kakiku jadi seperti ini," keluh Sougo. Mitsuba lalu memelototi Sougo.

"Tak boleh begitu, Sou-chan. Kamu tetap merepotkan Kagura-chan. Kamu harus berterima kasih kepadanya," lalu Mituba menoleh ke arah Kagura. "Tolong jaga anak ini ya, Kagura-chan. Dia memang sedikit merepotkan."

Kagura memberikan jempolnya ke Mitsuba tanda afirmatif sambil mengatakan sesuatu seperti semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia menoleh ke arah Sougo dengan senyum kemenangan karena Mitsuba-neesan membelanya. Sedangkan Sougo hanya bisa berdecak pelan.

"Ya sudah. Kalian berdua hati-hati di jalan, ya," kata Mitsuba sambil melambaikan tangan.

Mereka berdua serempak menjawab, "Kami berangkat dulu!"

Sougo duduk dengan tenang di kursi penumpang sedangkan Kagura berusaha sekuat tenaga mengayuh sepedanya. Sialan, kenapa jalannya harus menanjak begini, sih?! Benar-benar menyusahkan, pikir Kagura.

Di kursi penumpang Sougo menatap punggung kecil Kagura lalu naik ke wajah si gadis mungil. Ia terkekeh melihat wajah kesulitan Kagura. Benar-benar menyenangkan melihat Gadis Cina itu kesulitan. Dalam hati kecil Sougo, ia kagum dengan kekuatan yang tersimpan dalam tubuh kecil itu. Padahal jalanan menanjak, tapi ia mampu membuat sepeda berlari secepat ini.

Hembusan angin menyapu mereka berdua. Sougo menggigil dan Kagura bersin. Padahal masih Oktober tapi anginnya sudah sedingin ini. Ia melihat ke arah gadis di depannya. Ia bisa melihat tengkuk dan kuping gadis itu memerah. Ia segera berpaling dan menikmati pemandangan perjalanan ke sekolah.

Setelah sampai di sekolah Sougo dan menurunkan Sougo tepat di depan ruang klub sepak bola. Kagura bernapas lega.

"Akhirnya siksaan ini berakhir juga, ya Tuhan~"

Sougo menyeringai. Seperti mengetahui akan adanya pertanda buruk, Kagura bergidik. Seringaian Pangeran Sadis ini tak pernah berarti bagus.

"Jangan senang dulu, Gadis Cina. Kau masih harus menjemputku pulang sekolah. Oh, dan menuruti setiap perintahku, mengerti?"

Gulp.

Kagura benar-benar akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal ke pada kehidupannya yang tenang.

"Hei, itu kan Okita-senpai!"

"Ah, benar! Tapi… ia bersama siapa?"

Menyadari suara bisik-bisik keras menyebutkan nama Sadis, Kagura reflek mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Saat itulah Kagura menyadari banyaknya mata yang memandang ke arah dirinya dan Sougo. Rata-rata adalah dari gadis-gadis SMA yang berada di sekeliling lapangan. Tatapan para gadis itu seperti tatapan jijik dan penuh kebencian.

Kagura sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Sougo dan berbisik agak keras, "Sadis, resletingmu sepertinya turun. Lihat, para gadis melihat jijik ke arah sini. Ini pasti karena resletingmu terbuka dan mereka melihat benda menjijikkan yang ada di dalam sana. Cepat tutup!"

"Hei, resletingku terpasang dengan benar. Lagipula, bagaimana kau tau benda yang ada di dalam sini menjijikkan? Memangnya kau pernah lihat?" protes Sougo. Lalu tiba-tiba ia menyeringai jahil, "Atau kau tau karena pernah mengintipku mandi? Kyaa! Kagura-chan, mesum!" teriak Sougo dengan suara dibuat-buat layaknya perempuan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke tubuhnya.

"Eww, Sadis. Eww banget. Berhenti bicara hal-hal menjijikkan," muka Kagura memperlihatkan ekspresi orang ingin muntah. "Lagian, kalau aku pernah mengintipmu, mataku pasti sekarang sudah buta karena melihat sesuatu yang menjijikkan."

Sougo tertawa puas, lalu mengedikkan bahunya, "Yah, lagipula aku tahu kenapa mereka memandang seperti itu. Yang dipandang penuh kebencian itu bukan aku, tapi kamu," kata Sougo sambil menyentil kening Kagura. Kagura mengaduh sambil mengusap keningnya. "Mereka cemburu melihatku bersama perempuan lain. Kan, sudah kubilang aku ini populer. Ketampananku ini memang dosa."

Kagura memandang Sougo dengan raut wajah yang dipakai seseorang ketika mendengar matahari terbit dari barat dan rambut Gin-chan sebenarnya lurus. Tidak percaya dan tidak mungkin. Sougo? Populer? Pasti bohong. Bagaimana bisa makhluk sadis seperti Sougo populer di kalangan gadis-gadis? Kecuali ia populer dengan kesadisannya, Kagura baru percaya. Atau mungkin mata gadis-gadis di SMA Sougo katarak.

Oh, dan lagi, buat apa para perempuan itu cemburu dengannya? Yang benar saja. Ia bahkan rela menjual jiwanya kepada iblis agar bisa lepas dari cengkraman Bocah Sadis itu. Ke mana Sebastian Michaelis di saat ia membutuhkannya? Oh, Kagura lupa. Sougo, kan, Raja Iblis. Pantas tak ada iblis lain yang mau membantunya sekarang.

Lepas dari pikirannya, ia sadar kini Sougo tengah menatap Kagura tajam.

"A, apa?! Mau berantem?!"

"Mana syalmu?"

Kagura terdiam sejenak lalu Kagura menepuk keningnya.

"Oh, iya. Syal! Aku lupa karena tadi buru-buru. Pantas saja rasanya dingin. Aku lupa memakai syalku, _toh_."

Sougo menghela napas panjang, lelah dengan kelakuan unik bocah mungil di hadapannya. Ia memerhatikan wajah gadis itu. Hidungnya mulai memerah akibat angin menusuk musim gugur. Akhirnya, ia melepaskan syal yang ia pakai dan melilitkannya ke leher si Gadis. Kagura hanya bisa melongo dengan gestur lembut Sadis.

"... Jangan-jangan selain kakimu, yang lebih parah kena akibat dari jatuh kemarin adalah kepalamu, ya, Sadis?"

"... Kau mau kubuang ke kali, ya, Cina?" kata Sougo dengan muka jijik. "Kalau kamu sakit, aku juga yang repot. Aku kan tidak mau kehilangan orang yang kusuruh-suruh dalam sehari."

Sougo masih sibuk melilitkan syal miliknya di leher Kagura. Lilitan terakhir dan ia mengencangkan lilitannya dan...

ZREEET

"UOHOK! GUOHOK! SA-SADIS, AKU TAK BISA BERNAPAS!"

Ikatan diikat terlalu kencang dan membuat Kagura tercekik dan terbatuk. Sougo tertawa puas melihat ekspresi Kagura yang kesakitan. Kagura hanya bisa menggerutu sambil mengendurkan ikatan syal di lehernya. Ia kira Sougo akhirnya telah berubah menjadi orang baik. Ternyata ia tetap Sadis yang sama. Seharusnya kemarin ia jatuh di kepala si Sadis saja. Siapa tau kesadisannya berkurang.

"Ah, udah jam tujuh lewat. Sini, aku ambil bekalnya dan pergi sana! Syuh syuh!" ucapnya sambil mengambil _paper bag_ yang berisi dua kotak bekal.

"Hei! Yang satu itu punyaku!"

"Dua-duanya kuambil. Aku belum sarapan. Jadi, yang satu untuk sarapan dan satu lagi untuk makan siang. Dah~" kata Sougo sambil masuk ke dalam ruangan klub.

Kagura melongo ke arah pintu ruang klub Sepak Bola tempat Sougo menghilang. Kesabarannya habis.

"KEMBALIKAN BEKALKU, SADIS MALIIIIINNNNGGGG!"

.

Sougo terkekeh mendengar teriakan frustasi gadis itu. Dalam waktu sesaat, ia mengubah ekspresinya menjadi lebih kaku.

"Selamat pagi. Lima menit lagi kita mulai pemanasan," kata Sougo sambil berjalan tertatih menuju bangku panjang yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan dan segera menjatuhkan bokongnya di sana.

"Selamat pagi, Kapten! ...Kakimu bagaimana? Sudah baikan?"

Seorang anggota klubnya, sebut saja Anggota A, memperhatikan kakinya yang terbalut perban sambil meringis. Bagaimana tidak, bengkaknya saja sebesar telur angsa. Para anggota klubnya telah mengetahui perihal kaki Sougo. Tapi mereka tak menyangka kalau ternyata separah ini.

"Nah, tidak apa-apa. Memang masih terasa agak sakit karena bengkaknya baru. Paling, seminggu juga sembuh," jawabnya sambil lalu. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah pria jangkung berambut afro, "Oi, Saito. Selama aku tak bisa berlatih, pimpin mereka pemanasan. Untuk menu latihan, tetap aku yang mengurus bersama pelatih. Lelaki yang bernama Saito itu hanya mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Setelah itu, Sougo membuka kotak makanannya dan tersenyum melihat tamagoyaki dengan onigiri.

"Woah! Kapten bawa bekal! Tumben…." seru seorang anggota, Anggota B. "Dibuatkan oleh gadis tadi ya, Kapten? Dia siapa? Dari seragamnya seperti anak SMP. Dia manis juga, Kapten. Benar-benar tipeku!"

Sougo yang melirik ke Anggota B dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Oi, kamu."

Anggota B mengalihkan pandangannya dari kotak bekal Sougo ke arah sang kapten. Ia mengucek matanya. Ia tidak salah lihat, kan? Apakah itu aura hitam yang ada di belakang Kapten Okita?

"Eh, iya, Kapten?"

"Khusus untukmu, menu latihan dikali 4 kali lipat."

"EH?! KENAPA, KAPTEN?! ITU KETERLALUAN SEKALI! BISA MATI AKU PAGI INI!"

"Kalau kamu punya tenaga lebih untuk protes, kutambahkan jadi 5 kali lipat."

Hukuman telah dijatuhkan oleh sang pemegang kuasa. Anggota B berteriak nelangsa. Sedangkan anggota lainnya hanya elus dada dan berdoa agar Anggota B tenang dunia-akhirat.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8.00 ketika Kagura sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Keterlaluan memang Okita "Sadis" Sougo itu. Padahal Sougo tahu kalau SMA nya dan SMP Kagura itu beda arah. Mending kalau dekat. Ini butuh waktu sekitar 45 menit dari sekolah Sougo ke sekolah Kagura. Tapi tetap saja ia menyuruh Kagura untuk mengantarnya. Mana bekal Kagura juga diambil olehnya. Menyebalkan sekali. Andai saja membunuh orang bukanlah suatu tindakan kriminal, mungkin orang yang bernama Okita Sougo telah menjadi kenangan saat ini.

Kagura membuka pintu kelasnya. Kelas 2-Z. Di dalam ia melihat ada sahabatnya, Soyo-chan, telah duduk manis di bangku belakangnya sambil membaca buku Huh, Soyo-chan memang rajin. Jam segini, ia telah datang.

"Selamat pagi, Soyo-chan" sapa Kagura dengan senyuman.

Soyo melepaskan fokusnya dari buku yang ia baca dan menoleh ke arah Kagura, "Oh, Kagura-chan! Selamat pagi! Tumben sekali kamu sudah datang jam segini. Biasanya datang mepet jam setengah 9?" ucap Soyo dengan wajah bingung.

"Aaaarrgghhh!" Kini Kagura meremas kepalanya frustasi. "Soyo-chan! Kau harus tau…."

Dimulailah curhat panjang lebar Kagura mengenai kesialan yang ia hadapi karena seekor Sadis bernama Okita Sougo, Soyo memang sudah biasa menjadi "tong sampah" Kagura kalau gadis bercepol dua itu bertengkar dengan tetangganya. Kebetulan sekali, ia juga mengenal Sougo. Kakak Soyo adalah atasan dari wali Sougo.

"Hahaha. Astaga, Okita-san. Dia benar-benar menyukaimu, ya, Kagura-chan," tawa Soyo.

Kagura melihat Soyo seolah-olah tanduk tumbuh di kepala Soyo. Kagura benar-benar tidak mengerti ide Soyo bahwa Sougo itu menyukai dirinya dan sikap isengnya adalah satu cara agar mendapatkan perhatian Kagura. Sepertinya kepala Soyo pernah terbentur sesuatu dengan keras waktu kecil. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir bahwa Sougo menyukai Kagura? Mana ada orang yang menyuruh-nyuruh orang yang disukainya sampai sekejam ini? Setiap Kagura bilang begitu, Soyo selalu saja bilang kalau Kagura tidak mengerti. Aneh sekali sahabatnya satu ini.

"Ah, kamu beli syal baru, Kagura-chan?"

Kagura menyadari arah pandang Soyo jatuh ke syal rajut biru safir yang ia kenakan.

"Ini?" kata Kagura sambil menunjuk syal yang dipakainya. "Ini bukan punyaku, kok," jawab Kagura sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Eh, lalu? Punya Gintoki-san? Syalmu kenapa, Kagura-chan?"

"Syalku tadi ketinggalan saat buru-buru mengantar Bocah Sialan itu. Syal ini punyanya. Dia meminjamkannya padaku."

Seketika wajah Soyo berubah cerah. Ia menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat gembira.

"Aku tak menyangka Okita-san begitu perhatian denganmu!"

"Perhatian apanya! Jangan salah sangka, Soyo-chan! Dia begitu supaya tidak kehilangan pesuruhnya, tau! Dia hanya mau membuat hidupku tidak tenang!" sergah Kagura. Namun Soyo menggeleng.

"Ck, ck, ck. Kagura-chan itu benar-benar polos, ya. Laki-laki tidak akan berbuat seperti itu kecuali ke orang yang mereka sukai."

Ucapan Soyo membuat Kagura berpikir. Memang benar, sih, tindakan Sougo seperti meminjamkan syal itu benar-benar keajaiban. Soalnya ia tidak bisa membayangkan seorang sadis seperti Sougo meminjamkan seseorang syal dalam keadaan apapun. Hampir tidak mungkin. Lalu, jika yang dikatakan Soyo-chan benar kalau Sougo menyukai dirinya….

Seketika wajah Kagura berubah sewarna dengan tomat.

Nah, tak mungkin. Kagura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghapus imaji absurd yang muncul di kepalanya. Tidak mungkin Sougo menyukai dirinya. Pasti ia hanya tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk membuat hidupnya lebih merana. Pasti itu.

"Kagura-chan?" Soyo memiringkan kepalanya, tidak yakin dengan kelakuan antik Kagura.

"Nah, tidak apa-apa, Soyo-chan. Aku mau ke kantin dulu, beli sukonbu. Dah!"

Melihat temannya yang berlari ke luar kelas membuat Soyo geleng-geleng kepala. Dasar Kagura-chan. Benar-benar lambat, pikirnya sambil tersenyum.

.

Jarum panjang sudah berada di angka 12 dan jarum pendek di angka 5. Ini sudah setengah jam Kagura berada di gerbang depan sekolah Sougo dan makhluk menyebalkan dengan rambut coklat pasir jeleknya itu belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

 _Kagura-chan: Oi, Sadis, aku sudah sampai._

 _Kagura-chan: Oi, Sadis, jawab chat ku dan segera bawa pantatmu ke gerbang sekolah!_

 _Kagura-chan: Sadiiiiiiisss! Cepaaaaaaattt!_

 _Kagura-chan: Okita "Sadis" Sougo, kau ini lamban sekali! Buruan, ayo pulang! Aku harus masak makan malam!_

 _Kagura-chan: OI CEPETAN PANGERAN SADIS DARI PLANET SADIS! AKU SUDAH MENGGIGIL MENUNGGU DI LUAR!_

 _Kagura-chan: Sumpah, kalau aku sampai kena flu gara-gara ini, akan kutularkan fluku dan kupastikan kau tak akan sembuh dengan cepat._

Chat terakhir yang ia kirim itu sekitar 5 menit yang lalu dan Okita "Sadis" Sougo masih belum membalas. _Hell_ , bahkan ia belum membaca _chat_ Kagura! Ke mana si Sadis itu? Jangan bilang ia buang air dan ikut tersiram masuk ke dalam lubang WC.

"Oh, itu bocah ingusan yang menggoda Okita-sama tadi pagi."

Suara tinggi itu membuat Kagura menoleh. Ah, gadis-gadis SMA Sougo rupanya. Beberapa gadis, mungkin sekitar 5 atau 6 orang, berjalan mendekati Kagura. Begitu mereka sudah cukup dekat, Kagura bisa mencium bau parfum mereka yang menyengat.

 _Buset. Ini sih namanya ketumpahan parfum. Bau banget!_ batin Kagura sambil mengerenyitkan hidungnya.

"Hei, bocah ingusan! Kamu ngapain ke sini! Mau menggoda Okita-sama lagi, hah?!"

Hah? Kagura tidak salah dengar, kan? Menggoda katanya? Siapa juga yang mau menggoda bocah sialan itu. Seperti tak ada kerjaan lain yang lebih berfaedah saja. Lagipula, apa-apaan itu _suffix_ "-sama" di belakang nama si Sadis? Eww.

"Maaf, mungkin kakak-kakak salah sangka. Aku tidak pernah menggoda si Sadis. Lagipula, lebih baik aku mati, lalu dihidupkan lagi untuk mati kembali dibandingkan menggoda makhluk nista kayak dia."

"Apa?! Kamu bilang dia nista?! Kau perlu tau, ya, anak kecil, Okita-sama adalah pangeran di sekolah ini. Dia sangat hebat! Sudah jadi Kapten dari klub Sepak Bola, ia juga terpilih menjadi ketua OSIS! Tak ada siswa lain yang sepintar dan setampan dia. Jadi, dia sangat jauh dari kata "nista" yang tadi kau sebutkan!" seru salah satu penggemar Sougo, yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin di antara mereka semua. Teman-temannya yang lain mengangguk setuju.

Kagura hanya bisa bengong. Sepertinya asumsi Kagura soal siswi-siswi SMA ini kena katarak benar. Bagian mana dari Sougo yang hebat dan tampan? Serius, yang Kagura lihat dari Sougo adalah seorang bocah lelaki sadis yang hobi mengerjai dirinya dan membuat hari-hari Kagura menjadi lebih buruk. Singkat kata, pembawa sial.

"Aku juga sering melihat Okita-sama tertidur di UKS. Itu pasti karena ia kurang tidur di rumah karena harus mengerjakan segala urusan klub dan OSIS di rumah! Kau bilang orang sehebat itu nista?!"

Bukan, mbak. Dia itu malas dan lari dari tanggung jawabnya dengan tidur di UKS.

"Oh! Dan kesadisannya! Bukankah itu yang membuat Okita-sama terlihat lebih, hot? Ah, aku ingin dipandang dengan mata merahnya yang dingin itu! Kyaa!" bayang penggemar Sougo lainnya yang kini sedang sibuk dengan fantasinya sendiri.

Wow. Selain katarak, siswi SMA ini juga masokis akut. Pantas saja Sougo bisa menjadi ketua OSIS di sini.

"Emm… Mungkin kakak-kakak sekalian butuh ke dokter mata. Aku dengar katarak bisa disembuhkan tanpa operasi jika cepat ditangani," anjur Kagura. Lalu ia menunjuk ke fans Sougo yang masih berada dalam fantasinya. "Kalau kakak yang itu mungkin harus ke psikiater. Jadi masokis itu tidak baik, loh."

Merasa terhina, si ketua penggemar Okita mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kamu bilang kami katarak?! Dasar, bocah kurang ajar…!"

"HEI!"

.

Sougo melangkah perlahan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Rasa ngilu di kakinya memang tidak separah kemarin atau tadi pagi. Akan tetapi, tetap saja rasanya sakit kalau dia pakai untuk menapak secara penuh.

Sambil berjalan tertatih, ia membenarkan rambutnya yang berantakan seperti baru bangun tidur. Well, dia memang baru bangun tidur, sih. Setelah mengurusi menu latihan untuk klub Sepak Bola dan meminta tolong (baca: memaksa dengan mengancam) Wakil Ketua OSIS untuk mengurus berkas-berkas OSIS, ia tidur di ruang UKS sambil menunggu jemputannya datang. Ketika bangun, tau-tau langit sudah memerah.

Ia baru saja membaca bombardir _chat_ dari Gadis Cina itu saat ia bangun. Membaca rentetan chat itu, bisa dibayangkan betapa kesalnya si Gadis Cina sumber hiburannya itu. Oh, tapi tentu saja itu tidak cukup. Ia harus mencari cara agar Kagura lebih kesal lagi saat perjalanan pulang nanti. Wajah kesal Kagura benar-benar favorit Sougo. Ketika ia sudah cukup dekat dengan gerbang sekolah, ia bisa mendengar suara tinggi perempuan yang sedang marah. Tangan perempuan itu terangkat tinggi, seperti ancang-ancang ingin menampar seseorang.

"Kamu bilang kami katarak?! Dasar, bocah kurang ajar…!"

Detik berikutnya, ia mengenali rambut vermillion orang yang menjadi target tamparan perempuan yang memakai seragam sekolahnya itu. Oh, babunya terlibat masalah.

"HEI!"

Refleks Sougo mencondongkan tubuhnya menuju ke arah Kagura dengan wajah garang yang ditujukan kepada siswi-siswi sekolahnya. Ia melangkahkan satu kakinya, namun….

Nyut.

Ah, ia lupa kakinya sedang bengkak.

GABRUK!

"ADAW!"

Anjir. Malu.

Gerombolan gadis itu bengong melihat Sougo yang kini terjembab di tanah sambil memegangi kakinya sebelum akhirnya dipecahkan oleh gelegar tawa Kagura.

"HAHAHAHAHA BEGO BANGET, SADIS! SUMPAH, GAK KEREN SAMA SEKALI! MAU SOK KEREN MALAH NYIUM TANAH! HAHAHAHAHA! LIAT! ITU MUKA APA TOPENG MONYET COKLAT-COKLAT KOTOR BEGITU AHAHAHAHUOHOKOHOKOHOK," tawa Kagura hingga tersedak sambil menunjuk muka Sougo yang ternodai tanah.

Suara tawa pula yang menyadarkan fans Sougo dari bengongan akibat kejadian tidak elit yang menimpa objek pujaan mereka.

"O, Okita-sama! A, anda baik-baik saja?!"

"Ah, wajah anda jadi kotor begini! Akan kubersihkan!"

"Kaki anda tidak semakin parah, kan, Okita-sama?!"

"Keterlaluan sekali bocah ingusan itu malah menertawai Okita-sama yang kesusahan!"

Seketika siswi-siswi SMA itu mengerubungi Sougo yang masih terjembab di tanah.

"Kalian ngapain, sih?! Jauh-jauh sana, jangan sentuh aku! Parfum kalian menyengat sekali!" teriak Sougo sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Terdengar suara protes sana-sini dari para siswi SMA itu namun ketika tatapan tajam Sougo menusuk ke arah mereka, mereka semua langsung terdiam. Detik berikutnya mereka berteriak mengatakan sesuatu seperti, "Oh, keren sekali!" atau "Tatapannya membuat hatiku merinding!" dan sebagainya.

Kagura geleng-geleng kepala. Benar-benar, deh. Masokisnya sudah tidak tertolong lagi.

Sesaat kemudian Sougo meneriaki Kagura yang masih bengong melihat kelakuan fans Sougo "Oi, Gadis Cina! Cepat bantu aku berdiri dan kita pulang sekarang!"

Kagura memutar bola matanya namun tidak menjawab teriakan Sougo. Sudah capek dan dia ingin segera pulang. Ia membantu Sougo berdiri dan naik ke sepeda.

"Oh, dan kalian!" Sougo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah parah fansnya. "Kalau dia mengantarku ke sekolah, jangan ganggu bocah ini! Dia ini propertiku!"

Kagura melongo mendengar kata-kata Sougo. Apa tadi katanya?! Memangnya Kagura barang, apa?!

"Oi, Pangeran Sadis! Aku bukan pro.. pro.. pro apa tadi? Ah, aku bukan propinsimu!"

"Properti, bodoh," Sougo memasang wajah wtf. Lalu melanjutkan sambil menyengir kejam, "Yah, lagipula selama kau jadi babuku, kau memang propertiku, kok. Hak milik Okita Sougo."

Oke. muka itu menyebalkan. Ingin rasanya ia menjatuhkannya dari sepeda dan membiarkan muka si Sadis mencium tanah untuk kedua kalinya dan Kagura pulang, terbebas dari jeretan setan yang terkutuk. Tapi…

 _"Tolong jaga anak ini ya, Kagura-chan."_

Uh.

Sougo harus berterima kasih kepada Mitsuba karena kata-kata Mitsuba lah satu-satunya hal yang menahan Kagura untuk tidak menelantarkan Sougo di tengah jalan seperti gelandangan. Dan mereka berdua pun segera pulang. Oh, tentu saja Kagura mencari jalan yang tidak mulus agar Sougo dapat merasakan goncangan sepedanya dan membiarkan kaki lelaki itu tersiksa ketika mereka pulang.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Oke, sekedar trivia. Jam masuk sekolah di Jepang adalah pukul 8.30 dan waktu selesai jam belajar adalah pukul 15.00. Tapi karena biasanya tiap murid mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler setelah jam belajar selesai, jam pulangnya beragam. Rata-rata, sih, jam 4 atau setengah 5 sore. Mungkin _research_ ku salah. Mohon dikoreksi kalau memang salah.**

 ***Mie Zamyang: plesetan dari Samyang, mie instan keluaran Korea yang super pedas (menurut lidahku). Makan itu lima suap, sakit maag ku kumat :(**

 ***Bon Chili: yang ini readers pasti tau. Plesetan dari Bon Cabe.**

 **Sebastian Michaelis credit to Toboso Yana-sensei dalam karya beliau, Kuroshitsuji.**

 ** _So, mind to RnR, guys_?**


End file.
